


I may be cheesy but I'm the truth

by beloniika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t know how to do it. He’s a cliché on legs, he knows he’s going to do something super cheesy or super stupid or…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I may be cheesy but I'm the truth

He doesn’t know how to do it. He’s a cliché on legs, he knows he’s going to do something super cheesy or super stupid or…

And who assures him that Baekhyun will accept? Especially not after the 1942 times he proposed his best friend to get married (well, not really, but he actually counted them, whether they were playful questions or totally serious ones −37 times in a span of five years), only to be turned off with a laugh. This is the problem: Baekhyun has never taken Chanyeol seriously, love wise. He still can’t believe that they ended together together, though, one year ago…hey, it was New Year’s eve and the time was perfect for asking Baekhyun out, with the fireworks and all; the friend was so caught in the awe of the moment that he actually accepted (Chanyeol may or may not have heard him mutter a “fucking finally, Chanyeol”, he’s not sure, the noise of the fireworks was quite loud).

Maybe he should go with the cheesy proposal, then? Romantic, candle-lit dinner, with a bunch of roses on the table and a ring box between the flowers? Effects may vary: either Baekhyun will laugh and demand to quit pranking him, or blush enough to frizzle the chair and leave Chanyeol’s house right then and there, not talking to him for at least a week and leaving him in an anxious wait for the answer.

He could-- nah, he can’t leave a note on Baekhyun’s bed with “Will you marry me? Check ‘yes’ or ‘yes’!”, it’s too much fifth grade.

He could dedicate him a song, but he’s not sure Baekhyun would appreciate a rapped proposal. Oh, he could prepare a mixtape and blast it from their stereo system, but the neighbors would kill him –and Baekhyun would resuscitate him to kill him again to vent his embarrassment.

Chanyeol slumps on the armchair, discouraged, splitting his head in four to make Baekhyun consider his proposal as a serious one, not like the past ones that Chanyeol admits were quite sketchy and enthusiasm- (and possibly drunk-) induced. At least the other members are busy with their schedules so they aren’t around to mock or annoy him.

Scratch the cheesy proposal, let’s try something else.

Casually drop the subject during an interview for an important magazine or radio show? Rent an aerostatic balloon to spread flyers all over the city? Rent a huge-ass screen in the city center to display the ‘delicate’ question to everyone? We’re almost falling in the cheesy-field again, though.

No matter what he thinks of, but with such ideas Baekhyun will have his balls on a platinum plate in less than two hours (with aromatized potatoes on the side).

What about getting Baekhyun drunk and booking a last minute flight to Las Vegas to have Elvis Presley officiate their wedding? Uhm, no, they’ll both regret it in the morning and sign the papers for the divorce, ending in competition with Britney Spears for the quickest wedding…Actually Chanyeol wouldn’t be too regretful, but he knows how his boyfriend (!!!) is and if this ever happened it would most likely end that way, let alone having a fuming Baekhyun that would dump him and not talk to him ever again.

Chanyeol needs the energy to continue to find a way to finally be called Mr Park-Byun (insert mental manly squeal), so he orders a pizza and distracts himself zapping through every channel.

He’s willing himself to change channel after he ended on a talk show that is hosting people remembering how they met with their significant other and how they got married, when the doorbell rings. He goes for the door while extracting two crumpled tens out of his wallet and expects Pizza Guy to be on the other side of the door with his hot delicious pizza, but when he opens the door he sees hot delicious Baekhyun with his hot delicious pizza (Chanyeol feels like an idiot for his momentary poor vocabulary).

“Hey,” the guest greets.

“Hey. I didn’t know you had a part time job,” Chanyeol jokes lamely.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “Of course I don’t, dumbass, I just met the pizza boy on the doormat.”

Chanyeol nods and steps aside to let the impromptu Pizza Guy in, but Baekhyun doesn’t move. Instead, he takes a deep breath and says, “It’s eight bucks and a ‘yes’ for my proposal to marry me.”

Chanyeol stares dumbfounded, looking at Baekhyun’s redredred cheeks and at the tiny velvety box he’s just fished out of his jeans’ pocket. The taller guy calmly takes the pizza box and puts it in precarious equilibrium on the couch’s armrest, returns to Baekhyun and finally drops the serious face, throwing himself eagerly at his boyfriend –or can he already say fiancé?

“Yes, yes, yes,” he declares in a bone-crushing hug before moving his attention to Baekhyun’s smiling lips and kiss them passionately. When they break apart, and Baekhyun has finally entered the house, Chanyeol can’t help but ask, “Why have you never taken my proposals seriously?”

“’Cause you are never serious, duh,” Baekhyun states matter-of-factly, yet with a hint of playfulness, “But really, it’s just because…I don’t know, maybe I was just old school and wanted to become your boyfriend before being asked to marry you on the spot. You have to understand that a proposal half an hour after we met threw me a bit off, and the following 35 during the years became a bit old and you never looked serious enough to be, you know, serious. The last one, though, made me think because we were finally together, but I was too much of a pussy to show you how excited I was and to accept without a blink. So here I am, proposing you with a double cheese pizza and a cheesy engagement ring in a cheesy box,” he ends with a shrug of his shoulders.

“You counted them,” Chanyeol shakes his head amused and not frustrated anymore, kissing his Baekhyun square on the mouth.


End file.
